Shunjou Romantic
is the coupling song from lily white's fourth single, a collaboration with Love Live! School idol festival. It was released on December 23, 2015. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14414)' 'CD' #Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute #Shunjou Romantic #Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute (Off Vocal) #Shunjou Romantic (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Shunjou Romantic starts playing at 1:33 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Hajimari desu ka...? Daremo daremo kidzukanai Umare kawaru koi no tame ni Watashi wa ima chou ni natte furueteru Hana no kaori ga kowai no shibireru you ni amakute Kokoro tokeru...setsumei dekinai Matte konna sugu ni mitsukenaide Henna no (henna no) henna no (henna no) myou ni tameiki atsuite Chotto shunjou Yumemite hirahira watashi no naka no romantikku Mezame hajimeta tomadoi mo Nandaka warukunai Yumemite hirahira hazukashi ga tte bakari Sore ja ikenai no Saa tonde minakucha Hirahira to yumemitetai dokidoki no yume Moroi moroi koi wa ikaga Tsubomi tachi ga sasou kedo Watashi wa mada yowai hane ga ugokasenai Ukareta mitsu o hitokuchi nonde mitai to omou no Sakura no wana...teikou dekinai Matte itsuka dokka de aimashita ka? Henda wa (henda wa) henda wa (henda wa) surechigau no ga tsurakute Fui ni shunjou Kanjite dokidoki watashi wa tsui ni romantikku Yadoshi hajimeta tokimeki wa Honnori warukunai Kanjite dokidoki kokoro midareru chou chou o Setsunaku shinaide Aa tonde mita toki watashi wa dou naru no? Koi ni ochita toki... Sotto dakishimeraretari shite Yumemite kanjite romantikku Hajimari no kisetsu (hajimari no kisetsu) Chotto shunjou fui ni shunjou Yumemite hirahira watashi no naka no romantikku Mezame hajimeta tomadoi mo Nandaka warukunai Yumemite hirahira hazukashi ga tte bakari Sore ja ikenai no Saa..koi ni nare to tonde minakucha Hirahira to yumemitetai dokidoki no yume |-| Kanji= はじまりですか...？ 誰も誰も気づかない 生まれかわる恋のために 私はいま蝶になってふるえてる 花の香りが怖いの　しびれるように甘くて こころ溶ける...説明できない 待って　こんなすぐに見つけないで へんなの (へんなの)　へんなの (へんなの)　妙にためいき熱いって ちょっと春情 夢みてひらひら　私のなかのロマンティック 目覚めはじめたとまどいも なんだかわるくない 夢みてひらひら　恥ずかしがってばかり それじゃいけないの さあ飛んでみなくちゃ ひらひらと夢みてたい　どきどきの夢 もろいもろい恋はいかが 蕾たちが誘うけど 私はまだ弱い羽がうごかせない 浮かれた蜜をひとくち　飲んでみたいと思うの 桜の罠...抵抗できない 待って　いつかどっかで会いましたか？ へんだわ (へんだわ) へんだわ　(へんだわ) すれ違うのがつらくて ふいに春情 感じてどきどき　私はついにロマンティック 宿しはじめたときめきは ほんのりわるくない 感じてどきどき　こころ乱れる蝶々を せつなくしないで ああ飛んでみたとき 私はどうなるの？ 恋におちたとき... そっと抱きしめられたりして 夢みて感じてロマンティック はじまりの季節 (はじまりの季節) ちょっと春情　ふいに春情 夢みてひらひら　私のなかのロマンティック 目覚めはじめたとまどいも なんだかわるくない 夢みてひらひら　恥ずかしがってばかり それじゃいけないの さあ..恋になれと飛んでみなくちゃ ひらひらと夢みてたい　どきどきの夢 |-| English= Is it starting...? Nobody, nobody, is aware For the sake of this love to be born again I have now become a quivering butterfly The flowers' fragrance is frightening, intoxicatingly sweet My heart melts... I can't explain it Wait, don't discover me this quickly It's strange (It's strange) It's strange (It's strange) A strangely hot sigh Can be a little bit passionate Fluttering about in a dream, the romantic within me Is feeling lost upon its first awakening Somehow it isn't bad Fluttering about in a dream, it's all embarrassing But that's no good Come on, you have no choice but to try and fly I want to watch this fluttering dream, this heart pounding dream How about a fragile, fragile love The flower buds are enticing me But I still can't move my weak wings Being merry and trying a sip of the nectar, I thought The cherry blossom's trap... I can't resist it Wait, haven't I met you somewhere before? It's weird (It's weird) It's weird (It's weird) that disagreements are bitter Yet unexpectedly passionate Feeling it makes my heart throb, I've finally become a romantic The excitement of having a crush for the first time Isn't bad in the slightest Feeling it makes my heart throb, the butterflies disturbing my heart Please don't hurt them Ah, when I tried to fly, what would become of me? When I fell in love... Softly holding me This dream is feeling Romantic The season of beginning (The season of beginning) Is a little bit passionate, unexpectedly passionate Fluttering about in a dream, the romantic within me Is feeling lost upon its first awakening Somehow it isn't bad Fluttering about in a dream, it's all embarrassing But that's no good Come... once you fall in love, you have no choice but to try and fly I want to watch this fluttering dream, this heart pounding dream Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References #http://yakushitemita.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-263.html Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:Lily White Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nozomi Tojo